The invention is related to an aerobic exercise apparatus that include two pairs of elastic cords, a pair of legs adjustable extension,a door attachment that engages a door, a arm cord adjustable extension one pair of legs harness and, one pair of handles.
Such device is useful because is easy to use, is adjustable, can be use indoors or outdoors, and can be use when travel.
The user is using the elastic cord resistance which increases as the user stretches the elastic cords.
When more resistance is needed the user can add more elastic cords as desiered.
The increasing resistance provides a higher overall benefit for a variety of movements and specially for cardiovascular exercises.
The apparatus of the invention is an improvement over the exercising apparatus and methods described by the inventors in their prior patents, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,907 Zito; U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,862 Miller; U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,867 Hinds; U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,505 Tee; U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,565 Burdenko; U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,486 Sheeler; U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,532 Kropp ; U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,579 Chism ; U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,213 Recker; U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,711 Hinds.
All prior patents are design to be use only for arms or only legs exercises.
The Aerobic exercise apparatus can be used for the arms and legs at the same time, performing a varieties of aerobic exercises.
One main advantage of this exercise apparatus is that the user can lay on the ground exrcising the arms and legs eliminating all the preasure put on the legs joints when doing standing conventional aerobic exercises.
The present invention relates to a novel and useful exercise apparatus and relates to human body training concern with training the muscle of the xe2x80x9ccorexe2x80x9d, of the body which primarily helps to stabilize the body during a normal activities such as moving, standing and sitting.
Unfortunately many apparatuses are not susceptible to use by persons of different heights or physical abilities.
An exercise apparatus using a set of elastic cords which are adjustable to accommodate person of different heights would be a notable advance in the physical conditioning of a large and various groups of muscles for total body training, conditioning and also physical therapy field.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and enhanced exercise apparatus is herein provided to satisfy the aforementioned needs.
The exercise apparatus of the present invention utilizes a set of elastic cords which provides a resistance force as the user is stretching the cords.
The exercise apparatus uses a pair of leg adjustable extensions.
The exercise apparatus uses a door attachment that engages a door, a tree or a bed leg.
The apparatus of the present invention also includes, an arm adjustable extensions.
The exercise apparatus of the present invention also includes one pair of leg harness and one pair of handles.
The apparatus of the present invention also includes sets of Spring Snaps, Bolt Snaps, xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d rings or xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d rings used to connect the elastic cords.
The resistance force may be provided by the elastic cords as the user is stretching the elastic cords while the user can stand, lay or sit on the ground.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful exercise apparatus has been described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus that utilizes a set of elastic cords that are connected to a door attachment which engages a door or other conective element.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus using an adjustable extension which is adjustable for users of different height while the user is standing, siting or lying on the floor.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus which is compact and easy to assemble and use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus which employs a set of elastic cords and a multiplicity of supports permitting the use of the exercise apparatus in various conditioning and therapeutic situations.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus which provides a set of elastic cords permitting the use of the arms and legs at the same time; for the conditioning of major muscle groups at the same time.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus which provides a set of elastic cords permitting the use of the legs for the conditioning of the legs major muscle groups.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus which provides a set of elastic cords permitting the use of the arms and legs for the conditioning of the arms, legs and other body major muscle groups.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus which provides a set of elastic cords, permitting the user to stand, sit or lay on the ground and permitting the use of the arms and legs for the conditioning of the arms, legs and other body major muscle groups, in a lateral or bilateral movement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus on which the user can perform a varieties of aerobic exercises.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof, which will become apparent as the specification continues.